Being an Idol, Shaolin Style
by Lunatasha
Summary: The war is over and Soul Society is recovering. However to recover properly they need more money, but how? Hisagi just had to joke about an idol group. And Byakuya just had to reveal that Suì-Fēng can sing. Dancing, singing and hilarity ensue. GrimmSoi. On Hiatus.
1. Forced into Idoling

Hey guys! It's been WAY TOO LONG. I haven't written anything in ages. *cries* I've had all sorts of problems. You could say that real life came along and slapped me across the face. Anyway, this is a new story, but I'll be doing a lot of work on it. There'll be different versions basically. Each character who's in the idol group gets their own story. This is a plot that's been stuck in my head for a little while now, inspired by Morning Musume. Quite a few characters will be in the idol group, so this whole idol series may take me up to a year to finish! Shall be fun! *laughs* Like I said, I've had this idea for a little while now, and it's all planned in my head. So I'll be focusing completely on this. I may go back to my old stories (I may rewrite a few) but for now, idolness!

The reason why Grimmjow's the secondary character is because he'll be paired with Suì-Fēng. Not in an obvious way, because that's not the point of this story, but because I figured if I'm going to put a secondary character it should be him.

Anything in italics is Suì-Fēng thinking.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach. If I did I would've been 8 when I started the series. XD**

* * *

Chapter 1: Forced into Idoling

Today started off as any other Monday. Wake up. Shower. Get dressed. Do hair. Go to the office for an hour or so, usually doing paperwork. Go to Captains meeting. Get bored at Captains meeting. Go back to the office. Do whatever work was required. Just your average Monday. Sounded…well boring, but it's what Suì-Fēng knew. It's not like she had a problem with doing new things, but she felt comfortable doing the same things. Although, she had to admit…it did get boring.

She figured it be another one of those days. She shunpoed to the Captains meeting and took her place in the hall. She watched as other Captains entered the room. Well, kind of. Hisagi wasn't technically a Captain, neither was Abarai. Or Kurosaki for that matter. Not yet anyway. Ceremony hasn't taken place yet. Still considering the lack of seated officers, and their skills, they deserve to be here. The war had an annoyingly huge impact on the Shinigami. To the point where they had ranked traitor Arrancar. Where the fuck did all the Shinigami go anyway? Suì-Fēng had been stuck with an arrogant bastard for a Vice-Captain. JaegerJaquez was incredibly annoying. Barely does any of his work. Suì-Fēng now understood why Hitsugaya seemed to be constantly stressed.

"Good morning Captains." The words from the Captain-Commander took Suì-Fēng away from her thoughts. All of the Captains bowed.  
"I'm sure you are all aware of the situation I am about to present to you, however some of you may not know all of the details. Soul Society is indeed recovering from the war. But not as quick as I'd like. We need to stay alert. Just because Aizen is out of the way doesn't mean every other threat is."  
Everyone nodded or muttered in agreement.  
"However, as is the case for everything, we need money to speed things up. Funding. And quickly. Has anybody got any ideas on how to do this?"

_How on earth are you supposed to raise money without problems these days? The easiest option would be to increase taxes, but people would revolt…Oh, someone's speaking..._

Ichigo finished speaking, and Suì-Fēng realised that he suggested raising taxes. Because that's what they do in the human world. _Of course what he hasn't seemed to realise is that if humans revolt not much damage is done. Shinigami with powerful weapons and spells revolting? That won't end well._

10 minutes later and still no one had come up with a good solution. Suì-Fēng was losing her patience. This isn't really what she wanted to spend her time doing. Hisagi thought he would try and lighten the mood.

"We could always create an idol group in the human world!"

_What the fuck…What's an idol group? Clearly it was meant as a joke…Kurosaki and Abarai laughed. I assume it's a human world thing. Fail. Yamamoto does not look pleased._  
"Could you boys possibly explain what an idol group is?"

Hisagi froze up. _Finally realised that here isn't a place for jokes Hisagi?_

Ichigo came to his rescue.  
"Idol groups are really popular in Japan Captain-Commander. They're groups of girls, usually teenagers or young adults who sing and dance. They film the girls singing and dancing and broadcast it all over Japan. People buy those videos or the songs themselves. They're basically just a different type of musical artists. What makes an idol group an idol group is that for pretty much every song or video they do a dance alongside it, the girls can't date and they're beautiful, because they're meant to be idolized. These groups usually have Captains just like here."  
Kyōraku spoke up. "They're not allowed to date?"

_Typical._

"No. Some do though, just in secret." Ichigo replied casually. Yamamoto seemed to be actually considering this. Now it was Ichigo's turn to freeze up.  
"How many of these songs and videos would they sell?" Kyōraku seemed overjoyed when he noticed it was Yamamoto who asked that question. It was a little while before Ichigo replied.  
"It depends. Sometimes the videos barely sell, but the songs do and sometimes it's the other way around. Easily thousands though. Millions if the idol group is popular. These groups can afford to get costume designers and make-up artists and stuff after all." Yamamoto seemed very pleased with this answer.  
"Interesting. Does anybody know anyone who can sing?"

_Ah crap. What do I do? I can sing. But this doesn't sounds like fun. It sounds…well not me. I want to help, but I don't really want to do this. I used to sing for Yoruichi. Some people knew I sung for her too…maybe they won't bring it up…Ah Byakuya's going to speak. I know he knows, but he's intelligent enough to realise that I didn't bring myself forward therefore I don't want to do it. He's an honourable man, he won't do that to me._

"Captain Suì-Fēng, you can sing can't you? Yoruichi informed me years ago of this."

_POSH FUCKER'S GONNA DIE_

"Well yes, that is true. But I don't think I'd be a very good idol. I'm not exactly the girly singing danc-" Ichigo interrupted her.  
"That doesn't matter. There's a couple of idol groups with girls similar to you. Considering your agility you'd be a good dancer, and a good Captain."

_THAT FUCKER'S GONNA DIE TOO_

Yamamoto hit the floor with his staff to grab the room's attention. "Excellent. Captain Suì-Fēng will be the Captain of this idol group. Kurosaki you are to help her find other members and start up the group in the real world. I expect frequent updates." Suì-Fēng could not believe what she was hearing.  
"But Captain-Comm-"  
"No buts. You can sing, and like Kurosaki said you'd be a good captain. Please try your hardest with this task." Suì-Fēng felt like screaming.  
"Yes Captain-Commander." Yamamoto hit the floor with his staff again and dismissed the hall. Suì-Fēng shunpoed to the second squad's training ground. Fuck the office, she needed to vent out her frustration, and quickly.

* * *

You know, I never quite understood how the spacing works on this site, so sorry if you think it looks weird. What do you guys think? I'll try to update regularly. But you know, reviewing helps. I know everyone says it, but it's true. XD If people tell me what they think I feel inclined to write more. XD


	2. Recruiting

Awesomeness. Already managed to update! I feel so proud. *laughs* Well same things apply as last chapter. If something's in italics it's Suì-Fēng thinking. Unfortunately on the Monday coming up I go back to school which robs me of a lot of my time. So things will be slower from now on, until Christmas holidays. As much as I'd prefer to write this, school work should come first. (Doesn't mean it always will thought *looks around room while whistling innocently*)

Thanks to my reviewers! **SoldierG65434-2** and **PolarisAmane**, I appreciate it! =)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. If I did, certain characters would get more attention. XD**

* * *

Chapter 2: Recruiting

Suì-Fēng tried to take out all of her anger out on the punching bag. Tried. She punched it, kicked it, bit it and clawed at it. By the time she was finished with it...well it wasn't a punching bag any more. Grimmjow let a chuckle escape. He had been watching her for the past 10 minutes now, from the shadows in the training ground. It took ALL of Suì-Fēng's will power not to kill him right there and then.  
"I'm warning you JaegerJaquez. I really wouldn't push your luck. Unless you want to be hospitalized for life. And that's if you're lucky." Grimmjow chuckled again.  
"My my Captain. Whatever could've made you so angry?" He said in an almost innocent voice. Suì-Fēng however really wasn't in the fucking mood. Before Grimmjow knew what was happening he was on the floor, Suì-Fēng pinning him down with her knee, holding a dagger at his neck. Grimmjow smirked. Clearly Grimmjow didn't understand the whole don't push your luck thing. Suì-Fēng's eyes narrowed as she growled and held the dagger across his neck tighter.  
"Come on Captain. If you can't tell your faithful Vice-Captain who can you tell?" Suì-Fēng winded him with her knee.  
"JaegerJaquez. You don't seem to understand me. I said **don't** push your luck." Grimmjow rolled his eyes. He grabbed Suì-Fēng by her waist and flipped her over onto back, pinning her arms and legs down easily. She tried to resist. Practically kicking and screaming with frustration.  
"Look Captain. It's gotta be serious if you're leaving yourself open. What the fuck happened?" Suì-Fēng refused to answer. "Captain, you wouldn't want to put your subordinates in danger because you're emotionally conflicted would ya? It tends to help if you tell someone."As much as she hated to admit it, he had a point. A pretty good point too. _Smart-ass Fucker._ After a minute or two of silence she finally spoke.  
"Long story short, I've been forced into a plan to raise money." Grimmjow raised his eyebrow as if he was confused.  
"But surely it's a good thing to be so heavily involved in somethin like that? Unless of course it involves you sellin your body on the streets." Suì-Fēng's eyes flashed dangerously. "Spit it out, Captain." Suì-Fēng gave up. She spoke quietly and agitatedly.  
"Ugh...Fine...Basically I've been chosen to be the Captain of a singing and dancing group in the human world." Grimmjow's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, until he went back to a smirk.  
"Wow Captain, that sounds rather interestin. I didn't know you could sing...although, if it's singing **and** dancing, it won't be the singing I'll be paying attention to." Suì-Fēng was about ready to kill him. And mutilate his corpse. Fortunately for Grimmjow, he noticed this. "Although I gotta say, even though I really wanna see this, I understand why you'd hate it. If you think about it, it's not actually that far off the whole sellin your body thing huh?" Suì-Fēng groaned.  
"Please JaegerJaquez, don't make this worse. I'm already dreading this." Grimmjow stopped pinning her down and helped her up.  
"What's the details with this thing?" The pair walked towards the 2nd squad office.  
"I get dressed up all girly, sing cute songs while dancing at the same time, with a whole group of girls. But first things first, I actually have to recruit more girls into this damn thing."  
"Have fun with that..."

Suì-Fēng was not looking forward to this. She was going over to Ichigo's house to discuss ideas and people for the idol group. Although saying that, it could be worse. Ichigo wasn't the worse person in the world. He certainly wasn't going to make the girls wear mini-skirts or anything. He wasn't that kind of guy. She was thankful for that. If she was going to do this, she was going to do it her way. Whether Grimmjow likes it or not. She reached Ichigo's house and knocked on the door. The usual pleasantries were exchanged and she found herself sitting on his sofa, with paper ready for planning spread out across the table. Suì-Fēng was about to speak and start the process of her losing her dignity but there was a knock on the door. While Ichigo went to answer the door she found herself looking around his house. It was surprisingly tidy. There were quite a few photographs placed around the room. He seemed like a family man. For some reason she never thought of him as such. She got up and started looking at the photos. There was a big family photo placed in a display cabinet. This one caught her eye. She realised that this was quite an old photograph. Ichigo appeared to be about 8 or 9. She recognised Isshin, the ex-shinigami straight away. But she wasn't aware that Ichigo had siblings. 2 little sisters from the look of it. They were really cute. Nobody knew this, but Suì-Fēng always had a soft spot for children. Ichigo's mother was really beautiful. _The two girls are probably really beautiful too. They must be a lot older now. They look about 4 maybe 5? Young. Judging by Ichigo's age they should be in their teens now._

"Ah, you found that old photo." Suì-Fēng jumped and spun around, seeing a smiling Ichigo. _Definitely a family man. Maybe his sisters are the reason why he's not too fond of women 'exposing' themselves? Huh? What's Rukia doing here?_  
Rukia bowed towards Suì-Fēng, smiling. "Good morning Captain Suì-Fēng."_  
At least someone is happy._ Suì-Fēng was pulled from her thoughts by Ichigo speaking.  
"Rukia's going to be one of the idols in the group, with your permission that is."_  
With my permission? Any girl who can sing and who wants to be in can be in! The more girls there are, the easier for me to hide!_  
"Sounds good, assuming you can actually sing?" Rukia smiled.  
"Don't worry, I can. But I don't mind singing now if you want?"_  
Wow, she seems really into this...FINE BY ME. She can go at the front of the group. She's cute enough._  
"Really Kuchiki, don't worry about it. Although I must say you seem rather excited about this."  
"Captain, we'll be working with each other a lot from now on, please just call me Rukia. And yeah, I suppose I am. Once you get over the whole confidence thing, it'll be fun!" Ichigo couldn't help but smile. He didn't know where she got this energy from.  
"Well at least someone's going to enjoy this."

After 10 minutes or so of conversation they sat down and got ready to start planning. Suì-Fēng had never really had a full conversation with Rukia before so she didn't really know her that well. To be honest because of the whole she was going to be executed thing she never really had a high opinion of her. But she seemed nice. Blunt, and she got her point across, but she had a good heart. Suì-Fēng figured if she had to do this, and be in close contact with girls all the time, they should be girls she gets along with. Ichigo mentioned having sub-leaders and mentors within the group to make sure all the girls are getting the support they need. She had absolutely no problem with Rukia being a sub-leader in this group.

Once everyone was seated comfortably Ichigo started the conversation. "So, what ideas have people got for the group?" Rukia spoke up pretty much straight away.  
"Well I was thinking that it didn't matter if the girls were human or shinigami, as long as the human in question is aware of Soul Society." Suì-Fēng couldn't hide that she was interested by this. How many humans were aware of shinigami?  
"Why? Who were you thinking of?" Ichigo seemed to know what she was talking about.  
"You're not thinking of who I think you're thinking of are you?" Rukia smirked.  
"Probably. You see Captain, there are four girls in the human world, all of which can sing. I'm sure you're aware of Orihime Inoue?" Suì-Fēng replied.  
"Of course. She can sing?" Rukia smiled and answered her question.  
"Yep, so can her best friend. Tatsuki Arisawa, although admittedly her voice is a lot deeper and more mature than Orihime's. Because she's her best friend, and she's known Ichigo since she was a child she's fully aware of the existence of shinigami. And if Orihime wants to join the idol group, Tatsuki will probably join too."  
"That sounds fine to me, although I'd prefer to meet both of them properly before they go in the group for definite." Rukia smiled again.  
"That's understandable. It'll be a lot easier for us to go to the human world than them coming here though." Suì-Fēng nodded.  
"I don't deny that. At some point we need to go down there. But for now, you said four girls but you've only mentioned two. Who are the other two?" Ichigo replied.  
"The girls in the photograph you were looking at earlier."  
"Your younger sisters I presume?" Ichigo nodded.  
"Yep. Although I'm not sure Karin will be too happy with joining. She's the one with black hair. Yuzu would probably be over the moon, and beg Karin to join in too. Eventually Karin will join too if Yuzu joins. They don't really like being too far apart." Confusion took over Suì-Fēng's facial expression.  
"I thought young siblings didn't get along? Or at least in most cases." Ichigo smiled.  
"Well yeah. They argue sometimes, but they really care for each other. I think it's a twin thing."_  
Oh...they must be fraternal twins. Explains them being close._  
"So they can sing too?" Rukia nodded straight away and replied.  
"Yep. They sing all the time around the house absent-mindedly. I never really paid attention until recently. When I did I was pretty surprised. Yuzu has quite a cute voice, which I kinda expected. It's Karin who surprised me. She's like you. Not very girly, prefers to do what she likes. She acts more male than female. So I never really thought she'd have such a great singing voice. She might not have the confidence to be at the front, but she should sing at lot if you ask me." Suì-Fēng nodded as she digested this information.  
"Ok, sounds fine. It'll be easier to plan what each girl is going to do after I meet them, so we'll leave that part till later." Ichigo grabbed a pen and some paper before speaking.  
"Fine, that makes sense. Meanwhile we actually have a lot to plan. So let's get down to it shall we?"

* * *

Slightly longer chapter this time. It would be longer, but unfortunately I have an English essay to write and now seemed to be a good place to end the chapter. The next chapter will mainly be meeting the girls in the idol group, should be exciting, eh? ;D

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. There was a lot of speech, and I understand that it might be a bit hard to read or to know who's speaking. I tried my best. If you have trouble reading it please tell me and I'll change the layout for speech in future chapters. Please review! It's useful to know what you like and what you don't like. Thanks for reading guys. ^^


	3. To the Human World

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. School gets in the way. XD To make up for it being late this chapter is longer than usual! (Seriously by like 1,800 words or something XD)  
**

**Stuff in italics is not just Suì-Fēng thinking for this chapter! It's also Grimmjow's thoughts! Well only the one time, and I think I make it clear enough when it's Grimmjow thinking ^^**

**Also, thanks SoldierG65434-2 for reviewing again! Means a lot! ^^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach. There's be much more relationshippy stuff if I did. XD**

**Oh yeah, and 5 of these ~ means a settings change or time skip kind of thing. I figured it would make it easier to read. XD**

**[EDIT] Due to the site being a pain, it's no longer ~ just a normal line *facepalms* it'll be this until I figure out something different.  
**

* * *

Chapter 3: To the Human World

After that incredibly lengthy meeting, Suì-Fēng, Ichigo and Rukia decided that it would be best to visit the human world as soon as they could. Which happened to be this weekend. The three of them had 2 days to pack for 2 weeks. _Thank GOD Matsumoto isn't going. It would take her 2 weeks to bloody pack. _Suì-Fēng was packing, while thinking about the different things that were said in the meeting. They established that they wouldn't hold a live (Which took Ichigo over 5 minutes to explain to Suì-Fēng. It's not like she didn't understand it, more like she didn't want to do it.) until they had at least 10 songs, 3 of which being singles. (These were the songs that were released with videos with the dances. Suì-Fēng was pleased to hear that only 3 out of 10 songs had dances, until of course Ichigo explained that when it came to lives, they would perform the 'non-single' songs with dances. Oh joy.

Other than that, they were talking about how many girls they should have in a group, what kind of appearance the group should have, and other things like that. In the end they decided that the group wouldn't technically have a limit but they wouldn't really want to go over 15 girls. And as for the appearance, they decided that it depended on the girl. For example, Orihime would have a cute look, while Suì-Fēng a mature (but still girly, much to her annoyance) look. They decided this mainly because if the group were to go on T.V. shows, their personalities were supposed to at least vaguely match their clothing. _Or in other words, we're supposed to be predictable._ Suì-Fēng was glad they each girl was allowed to choose their own clothing to an extent, because she would not be able to pull off the cute look, and especially not the cute personality. Being given the choice to have a mature look and personality really did agree with her. In the end, Suì-Fēng couldn't help but think it could be fun. Not the singing and dancing in front of everyone, but learning dances with people who will apparently become her friends and doing special promotion events. (Ichigo even mentioned hip wrestling. Suì-Fēng wasn't sure what that was, but it couldn't be too bad if it had the word wrestling in the title.) Suì-Fēng had to admit she never really had a proper teenage life. She went straight from being Yoruichi's loyal servant, to trying to kick her ass at everything she accomplished. She never did the whole hang out with your friends thing, and she figured this would be like it, except you know, the whole being famous part.

* * *

Suì-Fēng sighed. There was no helping it. She had to go shopping. She hated it. Completely and utterly hated it. But the amount of human world clothes she had was next to none. And if that wasn't bad enough, she had no idea what kind of clothes people wore in the human world, and which ones would suit her. (Because now, not only was she meeting potential members in the human world, she was meeting their potential record label manager, and she had to give a good impression, because that HAD to go well. This meant she had to look like she knew what she was doing, and had to look beautiful, and well, generally familiar with the human world.) Luckily for Suì-Fēng Rukia was going to help her. Already she felt that Rukia was going to be one of the most useful members, and she hadn't even met the others yet. Rukia would be coming round to the 2nd squad any moment now to take Suì-Fēng shopping. Suì-Fēng didn't even know where shops which had human clothes were. It really was a good thing Rukia was helping her. Grimmjow knocked on Suì-Fēng's office door and walked in, pulling her away from her thoughts.

"You know JaegerJaquez, most people knock and wait for a reply before entering the room." Grimmjow grinned.  
"Ah yes, but surely you know, I'm not most people." Suì-Fēng resisted the urge to smile.  
"I had gathered. What are you here for?"  
"The Kuchiki chick is asking for ya." Suì-Fēng muttered thanks to Grimmjow, picked up her bag and started heading for the door. Grimmjow, who had never seen her do this before, just had to ask about it.  
"Surely you're not shoppin' on a weekday? I would've thought you'd have more important things to do." Suì-Fēng turned to face him and replied.  
"I wish. Unfortunately shopping is probably going to be on my list of 'work' that I have to do from now on." Grimmjow looked confused.  
"You're gonna have to explain more Captain. What's wrong with the clothes you have?" Suì-Fēng sighed. She figured that she explained about the idol group to him before, why not now? After all if she ends up hating it, she could take out her frustration on him, and he's actually understand why. He was fun to fight and train with, despite his other annoying qualities.  
"I'm leaving for the human world for 2 weeks, for idol stuff, and it requires me having human clothes." Grimmjow still looked confused. _Are you fucking kidding me? You're not bloody stupid! Stop acting like it!_  
"Haven't you gone to the human world before?" _Oh, that's why he's confused_  
"Yeah, but last time I went wearing human clothes was 100 years ago, and believe me, the fashion has changed considerably. That's why Kuchiki is here. She's helping me pick out human world clothes, because I honestly have no idea." Grimmjow noticed Suì-Fēng was looking at the ground when she said this. He tried not to laugh. She was embarrassed, and he knew it. However, he wasn't just going to let her go like that. He couldn't help it. She was just too much fun when she was embarrassed. He smirked.  
"Ya know Captain, if you wanted help choosing clothes you could've just asked me. I bet I'd make a good judge on what looked good on ya." Grimmjow finished speaking and winked. Suì-Fēng could've slapped him. Deciding that would be childish, she settled for glaring at him.  
"I really doubt that. I'm going with Kuchiki, while you're staying here and training the squad. End of. Have fun." And with that, she spun on her heel and left the office.

* * *

Suì-Fēng was about ready to kill herself. She spent 6 hours shopping with Rukia. SIX. Suì-Fēng sighed and collapsed into her chair in her office. She had to admit, it was kind of her fault. Half of the things Rukia pointed out she immediately said no. **What the fuck is up with human clothing now anyway? All of it is either 'cute' or too bloody slutty! At least it's over at done with for now.** Just then, Grimmjow walked into her office. Suì-Fēng growled. She wasn't in the mood to deal with him of all people.  
"You're kidding me right JaegerJaquez? This morning you decide to knock but come in anyway, and now you're not even bothering to do that? What gives you the right to walk in and out of my office as you damn please!" Grimmjow stared at her.  
"Whoa Captain. You're not usually this pissed. I take it shopping didn't go too well?"  
"DON'T CHANGE THE BLOODY SUBJECT!"  
"I needed the fucken records. And if it really went that badly you should talk to someone." Suì-Fēng could've wacked her head off the desk.  
"Which moron is being a pain in the ass now?"  
"Shiroyama. He kept on beatin' people in the training so he got incredibly cocky. Starting talking about how he should be moved up to third seat. Our actually third seat didn't like that, so he beat him. Shiroyama didn't take the defeat too well so he decided he'd attack the third seat while his back was turned. Looked like he was actually trying to fucken kill the guy. The third seat of course isn't that stupid and injured him." Suì-Fēng really did hit her head on her desk. She spoke without lifting her head up.  
"I take it Shiroyama is in the 4th squad now?" Grimmjow nodded.  
"Yeah, but I figured we don't really need less squad members right now, so tryin' to kill the third seat isn't commendable behaviour."  
"So you were going to write a report and put it in his record. That would make sense. Sorry that I kinda snapped at you." She still hadn't lifted her head away from her desk.  
"Like I said, I'm guessing shoppin' didn't go too well?" Suì-Fēng sighed. "Well I got clothes eventually." Grimmjow tried not to laugh.  
"So it took you so bloody long because you didn't like the clothes?" Suì-Fēng groaned and lifted her head up to properly look at Grimmjow. That was a mistake. Grimmjow was leaning against the door **(A.N = The door is about 2 or 3 metres away from her desk, which is opposite it.)** topless and very sweaty. _Wasn't expecting that…_ Whatever Suì-Fēng was about to say was completely forgotten. Just because Suì-Fēng found Grimmjow incredibly irritating does not mean she didn't find him attractive. And of course Grimmjow noticed this and smirked.

"What's the matter Captain? See somethin' you like?" Suì-Fēng scoffed.  
"You wish JaegerJaquez. Now if you don't mind, I have work to attend to." Grimmjow sniggered.  
"Ok Captain, if you say so." Once Suì-Fēng was sure he left the room and was out of ear shot she hit her head on the desk again. **God I must be tired. He noticed.** Suì-Fēng resisted the urge to scream and actually got on with work.

* * *

Suì-Fēng groaned at the sound of her alarm. Saturday morning had come way too quickly for her liking. What made it worse was it was 6 o'clock. She couldn't even get a lie in. (She usually could on Saturday mornings, because most of her squad would get completely plastered the night before with the whole 'THANK FUCK IT'S FRIDAY' feeling, which led to them having huge hangovers the next morning. What an intelligent squad the 2nd squad was.) Suì-Fēng groaned again as she got out of bed. She started pulling the curtains open, which was a stupid idea. The sunlight practically blinded Suì-Fēng and it took her more than a minute to adjust. When she finally did, there was a knock on the door, which Suì-Fēng answered without thinking. She opened the door to reveal a certain blue haired Vice-Captain.

"Hey Captain, I just wanted to go through th-" He stopped talking the minute he saw Suì-Fēng properly. Having just woke up, she was still in her pyjamas, which happened to be black shorts and a black tank top. Her hair wasn't in the usual plaits either; it was messy from not being brushed yet. Grimmjow could tell from her expression (And the fact that she answered the door looking like this) she had only recently woken up. Grimmjow couldn't help but stare. Suì-Fēng however was confused.  
"You just wanted to go through what? Why did you suddenly stop?" Grimmjow mentally slapped himself.  
"Sorry, I just…expected you to be up an about." It took Suì-Fēng a few minutes before she realised what he was talking about.  
"Oh right. Yeah, I kinda just woke up." Grimmjow laughed.  
"You know what Captain? I noticed." Suì-Fēng frowned and poked him in the arm.  
"Oh shut up. I'll go through whatever you want to go through at the office, right now I'm busy waking up and actually getting dressed." Grimmjow smirked.  
"Oh I dunno Captain. I like the clothes you're wearin'. Or rather, lack of." Suì-Fēng glared at him.  
"Go do work. Now." Grimmjow pretended to pout.  
"Grimmjow, now!" Grimmjow stopped pouting and went back to smirking.  
"Fine fine, I'm going." Suì-Fēng shut the door. Grimmjow started to walk back to the 2nd squad, deciding not to shunpo, giving himself time to think. _I wonder if she knows how cute she is when she's half asleep? I may just have to pay her a visit in the human world. Seein' her in human clothes would certainly prove interesting. She's so childish when she's half asleep…She poked me! Wait, she called me Grimmjow. Not JaegerJaquez. She really was half sleep. Well no shit. That was obvious from how she looked. _Grimmjow smirked at the thought. _She really should wear stuff like that more often. I had no idea she had legs like that. Bloody things are always covered. Hopefully that'll change when she does more of this idol stuff… _The image of Suì-Fēng opening her door, half asleep was an image that was never going to leave him. Or at least he hoped so...

* * *

Now she was actually dressed, Suì-Fēng made her way to her office. Despite shunpoing, she still turned a few heads on her way there. _Damn human clothes_. (Ichigo decided it would be easier to just get dressed in human clothes before they left, than change when they got there. Although Suì-Fēng agreed with this, changing there would've been less embarrassing.) Suì-Fēng calmly walked in her office spotting Grimmjow leaning against the wall apparently taking an interest in the books she had stored there. Grimmjow lifted his head up when he heard the door close. His jaw almost dropped.

"Ok JaegerJaquez, what did you want to go through?" Grimmjow said nothing, he just stared at Suì-Fēng. He had never seen her like this before. Apparently she was supposed to wear human clothes before she left. Suì-Fēng had left her down and straightened it, apart from her fringe which she had pinned up, she was wearing a black, rather fitting turtleneck jumper, a tight (not in a restrictive way, but a 'figure hugging' kind of tight) black skirt which stopped at about mid thigh, black tights and a pair of black leather, high-heeled boots which went up to just below her knee. Suì-Fēng stared at him back.  
"What?" It took Grimmjow a couple of seconds before he realised she was also speaking. He was too busy staring at her. Who knew she was so curvy? Grimmjow smirked. _Does he ALWAYS have to do that?_  
"Sorry Captain, couldn't help but admire your new look" Suì-Fēng blushed if only for a second. Grimmjow still noticed. "Awwww, Captain are you getting' embarrassed? You really should wear clothes like that more often you know." Suì-Fēng blushed for longer this time, but ignored it and glared at him anyway. Grimmjow thought she looked adorable like this.  
"Shut up JaegerJaquez. For the final time, what did you want to go through?" Grimmjow finally stopped smirking and put down the book he was holding. "Just the usual last minute things, make sure I've got everythin' right and stuff. If I mess up big time durin' the 2 weeks that you're gone, then not only do you kill me, but so will the Captain-Commander." Suì-Fēng nodded.  
"I see. Ok, we'll go through everything again quickly." She walked up to and around her desk and sat down gesturing Grimmjow to sit opposite her. Luckily for Grimmjow she didn't notice that he was staring at her legs and hips the whole time she was walking.

* * *

After discussing at Uruhara's (When they had finally left Soul Society) for a good 20 minutes, it was decided that all of them would stay at Ichigo's old house. (Which Suì-Fēng was really happy about, because quite frankly she trusted Ichigo WAY more than Uruhara. He never gave her a good impression.) Apparently Suì-Fēng would be staying in one of Ichigo's little sister's rooms, while Ichigo and Ruki would both be staying in Ichigo's old room. _Seriously, could those two be more obvious? Although I suppose they're happy they can be obvious in the human world, without the threat of Byakuya._ Suì-Fēng was currently sitting in Ichigo's living room, along with Rukia and Ichigo himself. It was certainly interesting. It was obvious home to a couple of teenagers though. Suì-Fēng wasn't sure how she could tell, but it just seemed obvious. They were waiting for others to get there. Suì-Fēng was informed that Orihime and her friend Tatsuki should arrive in the next 10 minutes (Ichigo was sent a message on his phone) but they weren't sure when his sisters were going to get here. She hoped soon though, she didn't really feel like explaining this while thing twice. As much as she hated to admit it she was nervous about this meeting. She had to assert her authority over these girls, because otherwise they wouldn't accept her as a captain, but how was she supposed to do this when she felt so damned nervous? _Oh well. I'll figure out a way. I always do. Well I hope I always do._ Soon enough Orihime and Tatsuki arrived. Suì-Fēng was momentarily shocked. Orihime seemed to have a much more mature look, yet still looked really childish. _How on earth does she manage that? Although I suppose Rukia is somewhat similar. I'm guessing it's natural…She still looks…well endowed, I'm sure THAT will go down well when it comes to the idol group. This other girl must be Tatsuki. She seems confident, a pretty strong person. I'm sure I'll be able to get along with her._

While Ichigo and Rukia were explaining everything to Orihime and Tatsuki Ichigo's little sister arrived. Deciding that it would be quicker, Suì-Fēng started explaining everything to them, while Ichigo and Ruki continued with the other two. The minute Suì-Fēng said idol group Yuzu looked overjoyed while Karin seemed to get paler. After Suì-Fēng explained everything to the twins, everyone went off into conversation about how they hadn't seen each other in so long e.t.c. except for Karin. Suì-Fēng having knowing none of them closely decided to follow Karin into the kitchen and asked her if she was ok. She figured if she was going Captain over these girls, they might as well be friends. Karin turned round to Suì-Fēng and shrugged nervously.  
"I don't really know. I mean, I really wanna help Soul Society, seeing as whenever I mentioned becoming a Shinigami Ichigo said no straight away. I think this is the only why I can help, but it's just so…I don't know how to explain it. It's not me. I can't do this." Karin started to stare at the ground. Suì-Fēng couldn't help smiling. Karin reminded her so much of herself! She put on a reassuring smile and gently put her hand on Karin's shoulder.  
"I know exactly how you feel believe me. This really isn't me either. I'm the Captain of the 2nd squad." Karin's eyes widened but Suì-Fēng continued talking regardless. "I've never been girly, and I don't really think I should be doing this. I'm pretty much getting forced into it, and I'm scared of doing this. But from what I've heard, you're a great singer and it would be a shame not to have you in the group. Besides when it comes to the dances and stuff, you can be in the back with me." Karin laughed.  
"Wow…at least I get a choice." Suì-Fēng smiled.  
"You see? You're not the only one scared. Do you want to be a part of it?" Karin stood still for a little while, and then nodded.  
"I guess. It's helping Soul Society, and you seem like an awesome captain to work with." Karin said while smiling at Suì-Fēng. Suì-Fēng couldn't help but smile back. _I don't think this will end up being that bad._

_

* * *

_**So what do you think? More relationshippy kind of stoof in this chapter. And the cute side of Suì-Fēng ;D I've always had a soft side for her, I've always thought she was cute. Just because she's not too happy with Yoruichi and what she did to her doesn't mean she has to be a complete bitch all the time. In Bleach we only really see her if she's with Yoruichi, if she's busy being a Captain or if she'd busy with a threat, so I thought I'd show her other side. Or at least what I picture her other side to be like.**

**I'm not sure yet, but next chapter will probably be a couple months later to what happened in this chapter. That way we get into the real story quicker and I don't bore you with all the admin stuff they go through to set up an idol. Not that I have any idea what people go through to set up an idol group. XD I don't know when they next chapter wil be, school and life tend to be somewhat unpredictable. Hopefully I'll write it soon though. Look forward to it! And please review! It helps to motivate me write the next chapter, especially seeing as you guys tend to tell what you liked and what you didn't like. It means I can write the next chapter better. Thanks for reading! ^^  
**


	4. Their First Single

**Yayz! XD Updated reasonably quickly this time! Once again I thank you, SoldierG65434-2 for reviewing once again. I've tried to crank up the whole Suì-Feng insanity just for you ;) Couldn't do it too much though, because there's a plot I could do with sticking with. Hope you like it though XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach. Tite Kubo does. **

* * *

Chapter 4: Their First Single

It had been a couple months since the whole idol group idea was brought up, and the group had actually made great progress. They had managed to get more members which brought them to a decent amount. (Suì-Feng, Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue, Tatsuki Arisawa, Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki, Sayumi Michishige, Risa Niigaki, Airi Suzuki, Miyabi Natsuyaki, and possibly the most shocking discovery, Yachiru Kusajishi.) They had decided what kind of personality/image each girl would have and they had a song written and recorded. This song was going to be their first single, so they were going to film a music video for it, and to do that, they had to learn a dance for it, and pretty quickly. Suì-Feng could not be more annoyed and frustrated. She had managed to gain a lot more respect for dancers in the last couple of hours. She had absolutely NO idea how much work it could take to learn a dance. The moves themselves were pretty simple, and she knew what they were, but putting them to the actual music, with the right timing was bloody difficult. Some of the members had got it pretty quickly. Rukia seemed to be made to dance. She learnt everything quickly, although Suì-Feng supposed it made up for her voice. It's not that her voice was particularly bad or anything, it's just there were better members. Well…most of the members could sing better than her, to be brutally honest. But nobody could dance like her. (After seeing how quickly Rukia picked up the dance, and how good she was at it in such a short space of time, Suì-Feng decided to make her one of her Vice-Captains. Rukia now had the job of helping others with the dancing.) So currently, Rukia was trying to help Suì-Feng get the timing right. Trying being the crucial word here. Most of the members were starting to get it, it was just Suì-Feng, Yachiru and Airi who were struggling. And even then, Yachiru wasn't struggling hugely, it's just that she had never tried dancing before, or hand to hand combat for that matter, so she was having trouble. Karin was helping her though and she started get most of the moves in place.

Suì-Feng was screaming in her head. She was having so much trouble. Rukia told her to take a break, so she was sitting on the chairs at the side of the studio, watching the rest of the members dancing.

_Why can they dance so bloody well! It's not fair. I'm the Captain of the goddamned 2nd squad. I'm supposed to be quick on my feet, you know, able-bodied. The more athletic and flexible you are the easier it is. Otherwise Karin Tatsuki and Rukia wouldn't have caught on as quickly as they did. So why can't I do it! Damned bitches…Ok, that's a lie. They're all perfectly nice people. I'm just jealous. You know what? I HATE THIS. Oh great, and now I'm talking to myself. Not just talking, but a goddamned full blown conversation…I really should stop. It's actually pretty hard. _While Suì-Feng was 'thinking' she didn't notice Karin walk up to her and sit down next to her.  
"Hey Captain." Suì-Feng looked up, almost shocked. She gave a nod of recognition.  
"Hey."  
"What's up? Pissed that you're having trouble?" Suì-Feng half glared at her. _Could she be more blunt if she tried?_  
"Not pissed, just frustrated. How do you do it?"  
"What dancing?"  
"No juggling pixies. What do you think?" Karin laughed.  
"You sure you're not pissed off?" When Karin saw Suì-Feng glare at her she decided to just answer her question. "Trust me, it's just easier to let yourself go. Just try it with all of your energy. Don't do anything half-arsed. Let yourself get into the music. Familiarize yourself with it, and move to the beat of it. You'll get the timing right that way. I know it sounds stupid, but it's true." Suì-Feng sat there for a few moments, digesting what was just said to her. She had to admit, she wasn't really going all out, because she was embarrassed. She had never done dancing before. And as useless Karin's advice sounded (Quite frankly, Suì-Feng thought it was the kind of advice you'd hear in a movie.) it did make sense. It's different when that sort of advice is given directly to you.

~#~

Suì-Feng couldn't lie. She almost felt proud of herself. By the end of the day she had more or less got the dance. It wasn't what you'd call polished, but they had four more dance rehearsals. By then, she should have the dance sorted completely. Suì-Feng was surprised. Once you know what you're doing and you have confidence in what you're doing (i.e. you actually know what you're doing) it really wasn't that bad. Especially because now she wasn't the worst dancer. Airi wasn't exactly struggling anymore, but she was worse than Suì-Feng. She knew it as bad to feel that way because she was the Captain, but she didn't want to be the worst because she was the Captain. It's a vicious cycle.

The group packed up the equipment they were using (Like sound equipment and mirrors, that sort of thing.) and headed off to wherever they were currently living. The girls hadn't permanently moved to the human world (Well, half of them didn't go anywhere) but they certainly stayed in the human world more than Soul Society. Living arrangements had changed since the first visit to the human world. Karin and Yuzu still lived at their house (They were only 14 after all) but Suì-Feng no longer stayed there. Instead, Yachiru was there, along with Rukia. Yachiru was in the same room as Karin if Suì-Feng remembered right. She was quite pleased with this arrangement. Idoling didn't specifically need maturity, but it was easier that way, and because of the type of people in the group (Like Rukia, Tatsuki, Karin and herself) it just happened that way. However, because it was still an idol group, and most of the members were under the physical age of 18, there were immature moments. There were more mature then immature moments, and Yachiru seemed to have adapted quickly, and appeared to have realised that she couldn't act like a 6 year old constantly. It was obvious she was growing up. It had to happen sometime, and Suì-Feng was glad she was staying with Karin rather than Yuzu. It's not that she had anything against Yuzu, it was quite the opposite, but she would rather Yachiru had the influence of a more sensible person, instead of a cute, hyper sort of person. Yachiru had already been that, and Suì-Feng didn't want to have more than 1 permanently happy, hyper girl in the group. There was only so much she could take. Besides, she couldn't shake the feeling that Yachiru wanted to grow up, it seemed like she was sick of being the cute 'defenceless' kid of Soul Society. Obviously, she wasn't defenceless, but because she was always with Kenpachi everyone assumed that he did everything for her. So yeah, Karin, Yuzu, Rukia and Yachiru were all under one roof, while Orihime and Tatsuki lived with each other with a couple of roommates. She had no idea who these roommates were though. Honestly, the Captain of the 2nd squad had better things to do then to research the conditions of accommodation belonging to two of her idols. Risa and Sayumi lived together, as did Miyabi and Airi.

Suì-Feng however stayed in her own apartment in the human world, which Soul Society paid for. It would've been nice. Would've. Her apartment had two bedrooms. And for a reason. Being the Captain of an idol group took a lot of time out of your life, and she was the Captain of the 2nd squad too. Grimmjow was annoyingly competent. It annoyed Suì-Feng because apparently gave him the right to gloat. Despite being competent, he couldn't do everything. He wasn't technically a Captain, and Suì-Feng was still a better Captain then him. There was paperwork that only Suì-Feng could do, and other little small jobs. Suì-Feng tried her best to make regular trips to Soul Society but it was hard to juggle to Captain jobs. So Yamamoto decided that whenever she couldn't come to Soul Society, Grimmjow would come to her with all of her work she needed. Suì-Feng didn't even realise how much work needed (well worked better) with both Captain and Vice-Captain. This meant whenever she went to Soul Society or Grimmjow went to the human world she spent almost ALL of her time with Grimmjow. Which was infuriating. She was surprised she had kept her sanity. Especially as Grimmjow felt it necessary to comment almost everyday on her human clothes and different hair styles. He seemed to love the ponytail style the most. Suì-Feng found it extremely annoying when he kept commenting on it. She wouldn't stop wearing her hair like that though. She loved it too. She thought it suited her, and Grimmjow obviously agreed. And if she was honest, although she found it annoying when he commented, she couldn't help but like it too. Nobody had ever 'flattered' her before, so it felt almost nice, confidence boosting anyway.

~#~

It was a week before they were going to film the PV. (A.N. PV stands for Promotional Video. That's what they all music videos in Japan, especially those with idols in, so I'm calling their music videos PVs.) They had one more normal rehearsal left, and one dress rehearsal. All of the girls liked the outfits that Suì-Feng had picked out (She was given 5 designs, and she picked her favourite, with the other girls in mind), so now they were being measured for them to be made specifically for each idol. The trousers were just simple black trousers, but easy to move in. The top was a bit more complicated though. They were going to wear black tank tops underneath a fake leather top, which had a black collar, and a different main body colour depending on the girl. **(A.N. Yeah it's not a very good description. Basically, the tops are the same tops in these pictures, except only the ones with the big collar. And the ones they have don't have dodgy netting at the back of them XD ./_iMFsSHCshsM/TNVjG1L6LJI/AAAAAAAAEMg/0lF9s-a-DYQ/s1600/%5BPV%5D+Morning+Musume+%2823rd%29+-+Joshi+Kashimashi+Monogatari+%28Panic+Train+Version%29+%%)** Suì-Feng had a navy blue one, Rukia had purple, Orihime got pale green, Tatsuki got black, Yuzu got pale blue, Karin got blood red, Sayumi got pink, Risa got gold, Airi got orange and Yachiru got silver. All of the girls were getting different accessories, which they were allowed to choose themselves. Their hairstylists/make-up artists were currently discussing what hair style which girl would have, with their consent. Suì-Feng was genuinely happy when they asked her to have a ponytail for the PV. It was nice to let her hair out of those plaits.

~#~

_This is SO weird. I've never had anything like this before!_ Suì-Feng was currently sitting on set going through last minute preparations along with the other girls. Suì-Feng had two women fussing over her hair and make-up at the same time making sure it was 'perfect'. She almost felt out of place. She was slowly getting used to this sort of treatment though, no matter how weird it seemed at first. The stylists were finished with Suì-Feng first, so she decided to make sure everything was ready to go. After establishing that everything was, she came to the girls, some of whom looked nervous. It was weird to see everything styled up. They hadn't really bothered with the dress rehearsal. Sure they wore the clothes they were supposed to, but none of them wore any specific make-up. None of them were the type to. Well except for Sayumi and Airi, but they wore make-up everyday and even then it was only light. Suì-Feng had never seen Orihime with her hair tied up, while she had never seen Karin with her hair down. It was a little strange to see them in a different style, but it suited them.

The girls and the filming crew decided it would be better to shoot the close-up versions first **(A.N. Basically they film each girl singing her parts of the song on her own, the whole time with the camera filming from her shoulders (roughly) up.)** After they completed that they would do the danceshot. The girls filmed their versions in alphabetical order, and it took a considerable amount of time. The song itself was about 6 minutes long. Times that by the 11 idols and add setting up the camera every time before each close-up version and you've got a long time. Especially if you're only required to be doing something for about 6-7 minutes of that time. It didn't take the girls a long time to start messing around and having fun. Suì-Feng actually found herself laughing with the rest of the girls.

They finished doing all of the close-up versions and they ate lunch. The girls were sitting in a circle in a separate room from were the crew were setting up for the danceshot. They had been asked to start thinking about the next single, because if they wanted to release it next in about 5 or 6 weeks they were going to work quickly. They had been given the lyrics and they started discussing what they should do for it video-wise. Sayumi started off the conversation with fashion. The girl seemed to be obsessed with self image.  
"Ok, so what clothes do you think we should wear for this?" Yuzu answered practically straight away.  
"I don't know, but I think we should have more than one outfit. You know, like a dance outfits and a close-up outfit!" Most of the girls nodded or muttered in agreement and Suì-Feng confirmed this idea.  
"If we make enough money to have two outfits for the next video we shall. However I think we need to have one main outfit that we all like and are happy to dance in, just in case." Once again the girls agreed. Karin reached out for the lyrics and quickly scanned them. After that she gave them to Yachiru who was sitting next to her. This pattern continued till all of the girls had read the lyrics while Karin started talking.  
"We don't know what the music or beat is going to be like, but I think it's safe to say this is a bold sort of song. The title is 'Do it! NOW' for God's sake. **(A.N. By the way guys, Do it! NOW is a real idol song, a lot of this is based on it. You should look it up! It's by Morning Musume. ^^)** Judging from the lyrics it's less childish too. I think we should go for more sophisticated outfits rather than showy." Risa spoke up.  
"I agree with Karin. It's definitely a bolder, kinda mature song. I mean Orihime and Rukia sing 'Your dreams will come true! They definitely will,' and then Yachiru sings 'So let's go.' It's meant to be more daring." Suì-Feng smiled.

_Bold and sophisticated? Works for me. The lyrics are a tad cliché, but they've got a point._ When Suì-Feng broke away from her thoughts and paid attention to the conversation Karin was speaking again.  
"What if we go for black outfits? You can't get a bolder colour and it can easily be sophisticated."  
_OH HELLZ YEAH. Black is my favourite colour. We are having black. I don't care. And I swear if Sayumi says pink, I will slap her across the face. She's obsessed with that colour. It really wouldn't work in this video. Oh look she's speaking._  
"But black is such a dark colour! What about pi-" Sayumi got interrupted by Karin, Rukia, Tatsuki, Suì-Feng and even Yachiru.  
"NO."  
_Haha. Suck it bitch. Pink just doesn't cut it here. You fought for it to have it in the single we're doing now but you don't get it this time. Thank god. I hate pink. I have no idea why. I just hate it. Actually, I don't think I do. I don't mind Yachiru's hair. It really does suit her. Yeah ok, I got it. Natural pinks are fine, things that are meant to be pink are fine. Things that aren't naturally/don't have to be pink? NO FUCKING WAY. Jeez I think I'm losing it. I'm ranting about the colour pink…in my head. That can't be good._

"Sayumi shut up about that goddamned colour. Maybe next time. Personally I think we should just have the colour black as the only rule. We could go shopping and buy clothes that we're comfortable in, which are black obviously. Then we'd be making a bold statement saying these are the kinda clothes we like. We sing the lyrics as if it's happened or happening to us. So if we wear clothes that are us, then it makes a better statement."  
_Huh. How much did I miss while I was talking to myself? Oh well. I agree with her. It's a good idea._ All of the girls agreed with this idea, and even Sayumi cheered up at the idea.  
_Maybe because this way she can wear a puffy dress or something. That girl fucking worries me. Ah well. We should probably have a girly one in the idol group._ One of the crew members knocked on the door at told them that it was time to film the danceshot.

~#~

Suì-Feng opened the door to her apartment and locked it straight after she got in. There was no way she was going back out again. She was just way too exhausted. Turned out that most of the girls were pretty nervous about doing the dance, and all of them ended up screwing up at least once. Suì-Feng didn't even bother changing out of the outfit she was wearing for the PV. Their record label said it was fine for all of the girls to take them home as long as they brought them back on Tuesday (Which is in 3 days. The girls were given a couple days break before they got to work on the next single.) Suì-Feng dropped her bad onto the floor and took her boots off.

_Goddamned high heels. I can walk in them fine. My balance is impeccable for fucks sake. But because I haven't worn them for ages before my feet really hurt. Need to train walking and dancing in them more so it doesn't hurt._ Suì-Feng was about to sit down until she heard something move.

_You have got to be fucking kidding me. I'm too tired for this shit!_ Suì-Feng slowly and quietly made her way round to where the sound came from, in a position ready to attack if she needed to. She saw the silhouette of a tall, well built man walk into Grimmjow's room. The trespasser had his back turned, it was the perfect time to attack. So Suì-Feng did. She kicked his legs from under him and sent him to the floor. She pinned him down as quickly as she could. Which happened to be very quickly. The guy didn't see it coming. Although saying that, Suì-Feng didn't see what happened next coming.  
"Fucken hell Captain, you're quick if you think you're in danger." Suì-Feng's eyes widened.  
"JaegerJaquez? What the fuck are you doing here? You were supposed to leave this morning!" Grimmjow twisted his head slightly so he could see Suì-Feng out of the corner of his eye.  
"Yeah but before I left I noticed we did some of the paperwork wrong, and I didn't want to bother you while you were filmin' today. I guessed it would be a bit hectic and quite frankly I don't wanna get mixed in 12 stressed, all over the place girls. And Captain, do you think you could stop pinnin' me now?" Suì-Feng mumbled an apology and got off him. Grimmjow got off the floor and turned to look at Suì-Feng properly.

_Ugh, here it comes._

"My my, Captain. Leather? I'm impressed. And you have your hair done up in a ponytail! Was this PV made for me or somethin'?" Suì-Feng glared at him.  
"Shut up JaegerJaquez. I'm too tired to deal with you." Grimmjow rolled his eyes.  
"See what I mean? Hectic. Didn't wanna get involved." Suì-Feng smacked him round the head.  
"Moron. I gave you a phone for a reason." Grimmjow seemed to tense up a bit. Suì-Feng pinched the bridge of her nose. "JaegerJaquez what have you done with the phone?"  
"I may have…misplaced it." Suì-Feng glared at him.  
"Do you know how much those things can cost? And you fucking LOST IT." Grimmjow raised his eyebrow.  
"Jesus, you really are tired Captain." Suì-Feng continued to glare at him.  
"You're right I am, however I'm dealing with this damned phone issue right now!" Grimmjow rolled his eyes for the second time in 5 minutes.  
"I don't care. I'm tired too. Let's sort out the fucken phone and the paperwork tomorrow." Suì-Feng sighed.  
"As much as I hate to agree with you, that's a good idea."  
"Aww Captain, I'm not that bad." Suì-Feng went back to glaring at him.  
"Yes you are. You're a pain in the ass. You're lucky I haven't turned you into a fucking punching bag."  
"That would be some pretty hardcore S&M…" Suì-Feng's eyes flashed dangerously briefly and then went back to normal. She spoke in a creepily sweet voice.  
"Good night, Grimmjow" Grimmjow who was shocked at this strange display didn't see the kick coming. Suì-Feng kicked him, hard, right in shins causing him to collapse in pain. She couldn't help smirking.

_Stupid fucker. I'm still stronger and quicker than you, despite what your fucking ego tells you. Enjoy the pain._ Suì-Feng turned round and smirked at him before she went into her bedroom. He had to admit, it was a good kick.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Tried to put in more of the strange insanity stoof that was in the chapter while having a proper plot. And you know GrimmSoi in their own special way. I know the relationship stuff seems to be kinda irrelevant to the whole idol side of things, but they connect up later. GrimmSoiness is crucial to the plot. XD So what do you guys reckon the idol members will be wearing for their next single? XD Please review guys! Helps me write better! (Also, these chapter keep getting longer and longer. Do you guys mind? Do you prefer longer or shorter chapters?)  
**


	5. Surveys and Photobooks

**God, it's been too long. Sorry for no updating for ages. School work and Christmas took up a LOAD of my time. Ah well. . This is the longest chapter so far. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Thanks to BaS23 for reviewing! ^^**

**Disclaimer: Really? Surely it's obvious? XD**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Surveys and Photobooks 

The idol group had really made great progress. Their first single managed to get into the top 10 of best selling songs in Japan. Critics said the only reason it got so high in the charts is because people thought it was cute, not that it was good. Suì-Feng disagreed with this though. She didn't hold much pride and confidence in her own voice, but the other girls had good voices. It had been a whole year since they debuted, and she had to admit, she had grown attached to the girls, and their voices, especially Karin's, Risa's and Miyabi's. They had very mature voices, which Suì-Feng preferred. The rest of the girls had rather cute voices, which wasn't really her style. Not that it mattered. In the end, it's what the public wants, not what she wants. Even if she was the Captain. In fact, Suì-Feng was kind of dreading what the public wanted. The idol group had spent a year's worth of singles and songs making sure the lines and screen time were distributed equally. Now however, their company suggested that they sent out a survey to find out who the more popular members were. This way they can spread out the lines according to popularity, effectively giving the public what they want. Ichigo agreed to this, afterall most idol groups do this after a while, and it usually works in their favour giving them more earnings. Suì-Feng could see the logic behind this survey, but she was dreading coming last.

The idol members themselves were taking a break at the moment. Well, they were still doing work, but it was a lot less then what they were used to. Their company told them to calm it down, as they figured there was no point in doing a new single until the results of the survey came in. Suì-Feng thought they took it a step too far. They made a big announcement about the survey, and how their next single would be written and shot based on the results. So because the idol group weren't learning any new dances or songs they relaxed a bit. They still practised their songs and dances once a week, but it still wasn't what Suì-Feng would call work. Not that she was complaining though. Being both an idol Captain and a shinigami Captain was tiring, especially when you have a certain blue haired Vice-Captain. In recent months Grimmjow had been spending more time in the human world which constantly lead to Suì-Feng being annoyed. What made her more annoyed is the fact that she was getting used to him and his comments...

_I shouldn't have to get used to the fucking comments. They should've stopped. I would bloody fire him if I could...well I can. But he's the best Vice-Captain I've ever had. Annoyingly enough._

If Suì-Feng was completely honest, living with Grimmjow really wasn't that bad. Once you get used to the irritating comments, he was a decent enough guy. He kept out of Suì-Feng's way, cleaned the apartment occasionally, and what must've been the most shocking thing for Suì-Feng, cooked whenever she had been working late or came home tired.

~#~

Because the group weren't doing any new songs, they started doing promotion events. Events such as CD signings, handshake events, and interviews and short performances on T.V. Shows. All of which were a lot more popular than Suì-Feng expected. Suì-Feng didn't realise how many fans they actually had. Of course, their company decided to seize their many chances and opportunities they were presented with at the moment. Currently the group had a lot more spare time, so after a lot of discussing the company was organising even more promotion events and a group photobook. The company sent Ichigo to explain the things they had planned to Suì-Feng (who would then explain it to the members) which ended up being fairly awkward.

~##~FLASHBACK~##~ **[A.N, I know these things can suck. But it's somewhat crucial. Deal with it. XD]**

Suì-Feng sat in a sofa waiting for Ichigo to arrive. She had received a phone call telling her that he would be late, but over 45 minutes was pushing it a little. Luckily enough Grimmjow was keeping her occupied by sending her question every 5 minutes (via text.) Apparently he was having a lot of trouble with some paperwork. After about an hour and ten minutes of waiting Ichigo finally arrived, clearly out of breath. He kept on apologising for 5 minutes until Suì-Feng eventually slapped him. When they finally got into the meeting Suì-Feng wished they never did. When Ichigo said that they wanted to release a photobook she ended up giving him a blank look. Ichigo looked awkward.

"Well basically it's a book full of photos of the different members." Suì-Feng raised her eyebrow.  
"I don't see much point in that." Ichigo became awkward again.  
"They tend to be very popular. They allow the fans to see the members in different outfits and stuff."  
"What exactly do you mean by different outfits?" Ichigo opened his bag to find a photobook to show Suì-Feng. (The company gave it to him.) He gave it to her and told her to look through it.  
"It depends on the girl. For example, the fans would expect and therefore love to see Sayumi in a big dress. It makes the fans feel like they know the girls, because they expect the outfits. Another example would be seeing Karin in a football kit. The book allows the fans to feel closer to the members, plus it gives them photos of the members looking pretty or cute. Which obviously goes down well." Suì-Feng nodded.  
"Right, I get it. Do they have any outfits or costumes planned?"  
"Well..." Suì-Feng lifted her head from the photobook and narrowed her eyes.  
"What?" Ichigo scratched the back of his neck.  
"Well...they er...want at least one swimsuit or beachwear photo from each member." Suì-Feng pinched the bridge of her nose as resisted the urge to punch Ichigo. She supposed that even though he was the one delivering the news, he wasn't the one who decided it. Afterall his two little sisters were in the group, and she doubted that he wanted them shown like that.  
"Please tell me you're joking." Ichigo shook his head.  
"Unfortunately no." Suì-Feng clenched her fists.  
"But...surely there are problems with that?" Ichigo looked confused.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well Karin, Yuzu, Yachiru, Airi and Miyabi are still classed as children. Surely there would be problems with photos of them in swimsuits."  
"You would've thought so, but apparently not. There's no problems with it, as long as the member in question is happy with it. If she's not, then she wears beachwear. A simple t-shirt and shorts can count as beachwear, so it's up to the girl about how much she...exposes."

_How often is he going to get all awkward like that? He's dealing with an idol group, shouldn't he be used to this by now?_

"Ok, so that deals with the younger members. But what about the rest?" Ichigo avoided Suì-Feng's eyes.  
"You're expected to wear a swimsuit." Suì-Feng groaned.  
"So basically, we have no choice." Ichigo had become very interested in the floor.  
"Well yeah. They don't mind whether you were a one piece or a two piece though." Suì-Feng stared at Ichigo as if he was an idiot.  
"Yeah, because that makes all the difference."  
"Sorry, but I don't get a choice in this, neither do you." Ichigo looked at his watch before he continued talking. "Like I said sorry about this, but I can't do anything about it. Unfortunately I gotta go, I have other business to attend to." Suì-Feng nodded and watched him leave. When she was sure he had left the building she screamed into a cushion. When she stopped she phoned Grimmjow. She didn't even let him answer. She told him to meet her at a local dojo which allowed them to 'train' in their spare room. Suì-Feng needed to vent her anger and quickly.

~##~END OF FLASHBACK~##~

The spare room is where Suì-Feng and Grimmjow were now. She didn't even let Grimmjow ask why she was so pissed, she just pounced on him. After and hour and a half of mindless fighting Suì-Feng finally started to calm down. When they reached the two hour point she stopped them and sat down on the floor out of breath. Grimmjow sat beside also out of breath. It took them a short while to regain the ability to talk properly. Grimmjow was the first one to talk.

"I'm impressed Captain. All that dancin' seems to have improved your stamina a bit. Over two hours straight of pretty intense fightin' without any water. What fucken happened?" Suì-Feng looked at him.  
"Short story, I'm being forced to do something that I don't want to do."  
"What the hell do they want you to do? I mean to make you this pissed..." Suì-Feng shook her head.  
"Doesn't matter." She got up to go get water. Grimmjow followed.  
"C'mon Captain, I swear I won't say anything." Suì-Feng turned on her heel and stared at him.  
"Well, nothin' too bad..." Suì-Feng rolled her eyes and continued walking. After a while she sighed and turned around to face him again.  
"If you must know, they want us to make a photobook." Grimmjow thought for a moment.  
"That must be a little fucken creepy..." Suì-Feng looked at him, confused.  
"What do you mean?" Grimmjow raised his eyebrow.  
"You're fucken kidding me right Captain? Sure, the photos are fucken pretty, but it's just an excuse to give the fans overpriced material they can fucken masterbate over." Suì-Feng stared at him, almost shocked. "What's with you now Captain?"  
"I didn't even THINK about that!" She screamed and hit her fist into the wall nearest to her. **[A.N. Poor Suì-Feng. I almost feel bad for writing it. XD] **

~#~

Suì-Feng slowly woke up to Grimmjow knocking on her bedroom door. She groaned and tried to sit up. She managed it, but it bloody hurt. Fighting for over two hours without even warming up isn't the best idea she ever had.

_Sometimes I really wish I'd think things through. Or have a better temper at least..._

Grimmjow interrupted her thoughts by shouting.  
"Oi Captain! If you don't answer soon enough I'll assume the worst and come in anyway." Suì-Feng groaned again.  
"What do you mean the worst?"  
"Well I dunno! For all I know you could be mutilating your own body to get out of doing the photobook!" Grimmjow could almost feel Suì-Feng staring at him, despite a door being in the way.  
"How stupid do you think I am?" Grimmjow smirked.  
"Yeah, yeah. Can I come in or what?" Suì-Feng groaned again.  
"Ugh, why? What's so urgent that you have to come in now?" Grimmjow shook his head in amusement.  
"You're really not a morning person are you? How many times are you gonna groan at me? If you don't give me a good reason not to go in I'll come in anyway!"  
"Huh? You're not coming in until you give me a good reason why you would!" Grimmjow rolled his eyes.  
"You have letters, one of them says urgent." Suì-Feng sighed and collapsed back into her bed.  
"Well...how urgent?"  
"How the fuck am I supposed to know? I haven't read it!"  
"Ugh, fine, just come in." Suì-Feng replied, forgetting she wasn't wearing much. Grimmjow walked in and closed the door behind him.  
"Jesus Captain. You're not even up yet?" Suì-Feng lifted her head up with difficulty.  
"So what?" Grimmjow lifted up Suì-Feng's clock to show her the time.  
"It's 10 already." Suì-Feng let her head hit the pillow.  
"Well I'm tired. I'm just glad I have today off." Grimmjow walked round the edge of her double bed and sat down on the side Suì-Feng wasn't on.  
"Whatever. Here." Grimmjow handed Suì-Feng her post. She pulled her arms from under the covers and started to open the urgent letter.  
"Oh shit." Grimmjow turned towards her.  
"What's up?" Suì-Feng shifted herself slightly so she was facing him, letting the covers fall slightly.  
"It's the results of that goddamned survey. And more details of that bloody photobook." Grimmjow smirked.  
"You shouldn't be so worried about that photobook. From what I can see you've got a more than decent body." It wasn't until Grimmjow's eyes travelled down her torso did she realise she was only in her underwear. She pulled up the covers quickly but not before kicking Grimmjow off the bed. He laughed.  
"Sorry Captain, just couldn't resist." Suì-Feng ignored him, she was reading the letter. Her eyes widened at the results.  
"What's the matter now Captain?"  
"These results. They have to be wrong!" Grimmjow looked confused.  
"What do you mean?" Suì-Feng started reading off the paper.  
"Karin Kurosaki came first, which isn't too surprising. She's a good sing-" Grimmjow interrupted her.  
"Wait, wait, wait. You've mentioned Karin before, but you never said she was a Kurosaki! How many of em are there?" Suì-Feng rolled her eyes.  
"A whole family maybe? That's not important, shut up. Second Orihime Inoue."  
"Why am I not surprised." Suì-Feng ignored him and continued.  
"Third is me!" Grimmjow looked at her in amusement.  
"You're right...They must be wrong! How on earth did you get so low?"  
"What are you talking about? I came third. THIRD!"  
"Yes, and?"  
"It's higher than I expected..." Grimmjow stared at her.  
"You're kidding right? Where did you expect to come?" Suì-Feng turned her head towards him.  
"Well...last or something. But seriously, what did you mean by how on earth did you get so low?" Grimmjow looked at her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"I would've expected someone as sexy and gorgeous as you would get higher." Suì-Feng blushed for a moment, then kicked Grimmjow off the bed again. She jumped when he crashed into her bedside table. She quickly got to the other side of the bed to check if Grimmjow was ok, or in one piece at least. She found him holding his bleeding arm, glaring at her.  
"Oh come on JaegerJaquez. It's not that bad." Grimmjow got up immediately, wiped the blood off and sat back down.  
"Can't get anything past you can I?"  
"What were you hoping for?" Grimmjow shrugged.  
"Sympathy sex?" Suì-Feng glared and threatened him.  
"I'll kick you off again you know." He rolled his eyes and said.  
"Shouldn't you be reading the rest of that letter?"  
"Oh yeah." Grimmjow stayed silent while Suì-Feng read, simply watching her. "Oh joy. I have a meeting to go to.  
"Fun. About the photobook?" Suì-Feng nodded.  
"Yep. Apparently we're getting a nice surprise. First time for everything." Grimmjow laughed.  
"Should be interestin'. Anyway Captain, I gotta go do work. That paperwork fucken builds up huh?" Suì-Feng rolled her eyes and spoke in a sarcastic tone.  
"You know if you actually do it when you're supposed to, piles that come up to my knee don't form!"  
"Yeah but Captain, that's not hard to do." She hit him with one of her pillows.  
"Oh shut up. Go do your work. I have to get dressed anyway." While Suì-Feng was saying this Grimmjow had gotten up and started walking to the door. When she finished speaking he turned round and watched her. "What!"  
"There's no fucken way I'm leaving now Captain." She threw one of her pillows at him.  
"Get out!" He chuckled and left the room. "CLOSE THE DOOR." Grimmjow sighed, muttering something about how a man can dream and closed the door.

~#~

Suì-Feng was the fifth to arrive at the photobook. Apparently they weren't going to give any details about the surprise until everyone got there. Suì-Feng wasn't in the best of moods. She doubted that she would enjoy this surprise, and soon after arriving home from the meeting, Grimmjow would come back from his short trip to Soul Society with more work for her to do. Today just wasn't her day. Sayumi was the last one to arrive at the meeting. Suì-Feng didn't even notice. She was just staring out the window, waiting for one of her superiors to say something. Finally they started talking about the photobook. Suì-Feng was glad she wasn't the only one who wasn't very impressed with the photobook. Both Karin and Tatsuki hated the idea, neither of them being the type to pose for photos. Suì-Feng looked around the room, specifically, at the members.

_Gasp. So shocking. Sayumi is fucking overjoyed at this bloody photobook. Poor Yachiru. She looks confused, I doubt she knows what to think. Airi and Miyabi look a little shocked, but not too displeased. Both Tatsuki and Karin are scowling. Fuck...Karin looks pretty similar to Ichigo when she scowls...Risa and Yuzu look fairly happy. So they won't mind doing the photobook. Rukia looks bored. I suppose she knows about this oh so wonderful photobook. Oh the advantages of having a boyfriend who's involved with the people who make the decisions and write our songs. Actually, he's pretty lucky. If the company didn't know that they knew each other before the group was formed, he would be SO fired by now. And Orihime just looks-oh. There telling us important things about the photobook again. Yay. I hate this._

One of the important, official looking members of the company started to talk.  
"Of course, it would be rather boring taking all of the pictures here. The same backgrounds and all. We do want to take quite a few of the photos outside afterall. So we have decided to treat you all!" All of the girls looked at each other before the man continued. "All of you have been working hard, which has brought us a LOT of profit despite you giving half of it to charity!"

_Yes...charity..._

"So we've organised a holiday for all of you. We've planned it and booked the plane tickets." Orihime interrupted.  
"Plane tickets? We're going abroad?"  
"Yep! To a wonderful little island called Hawaii!" Most of the members gasped in shock or delight. Suì-Feng assumed it must be a rather nice place. It was only Yachiru and her who didn't look incredibly excited. But neither of them knew anything about human world geography. So the company superior passed photos of Hawaii to each of them. Suì-Feng had to agree it did look beautiful. After the girls grew quiet again, the superior continued. "Obviously, it's a pretty hot climate so wear summer clothes! Bring your own clothes, we'll be choosing new outfits for the photobook. We'll be in Hawaii for roughly two weeks. Make sure your passports are acceptable. When you leave the meeting today you will each be given a booklet full of the details. Unfortunately some things are still undecided, but once we have definite answers we will notify you. Are there any questions?" Miyabi spoke first.  
"When are we going?"  
"The date, time and arrangement details are included in the information pack." Miyabi nodded and continued.  
"Alright. How hot is it going to be? Is that in the pack too?" The company superior nodded.  
"Yes. We have temperature averages for each day and we will be watching weather reports and notifying you if anything sudden happens." Sayumi put her hand up and the superior nodded towards her, telling her to speak.  
"When are we going to get these outfits?"  
"We'll be getting most of them just before we leave for Hawaii, we also plan on getting a few in Hawaii. There's more information in the pack." The members looked at each other letting silence fill the air for a few moments. The company superior continued to talk.  
"No more questions? Ok, then there is a next and final point we need to discuss. As you are all obviously aware your idol group is called L., which is short for Living Dead Souls."

_Always thought that name was imaginative..._

"Although group is indeed an idol group, therefore being classed as cute e.t.c. Your are more sophisticated and mature than most idol groups. Considering this, and the name of your idol group, we've decided it would be good to include photos of some of you in gothic clothes. If any of you want to do this, you are welcome to put yourself forward, however we would prefer for certain members to take part in this because of their personality, body type, skin type, hair colour and so on. These members are Karin Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Airi Suzuki, Suì-Feng and Yachiru Kusajishi. We want you all to consider doing this though and to come to a decision for our next meeting. If there are no more issues or questions, you are free to leave." None of the members having anything to say bowed to the superiors and left. Rukia, Orihime and Tatsuki left together. Karin, Yuzu and Yachiru left together too. As did Airi, Miyabi and Risa. Sayumi and Suì-Feng were the only members to leave alone.

~#~

Suì-Feng could've shunpoed back to her apartment but she decided against it. If she was completely honest, she wasn't sure why. At first she started thinking about the gothic photoshoot. But she thought about it quickly and decided within 10 minutes that she was going to do it. Afterall it couldn't be worse than the swimsuit photos. As long as they didn't stick her in Lolita clothes, she was fine. Before she realised what she was doing she started thinking about what Grimmjow had said yesterday. Did he really think she of all people was 'sexy and gorgeous'? She blushed at the thought. At the time she figured he was joking. But the more she thought about it the less sure she became. If he didn't find her attractive, why did he always hit on her. From the moment Grimmjow met Suì-Feng he started hinting at certain activities. Suì-Feng blushed again. She figured the only reason she was being affected like this was because she hadn't gotten attention like this from anyone in ages. Back when she was a teenager, her male friends (and a few female) would joke about them getting together. After Yoruichi left her and she started focusing on being better than her. During that time period people backed off, either being too afraid to contact her in any way, or assuming it would be better to give her space.

Suì-Feng could've laughed at how wrong they had been. She always ignored the fact, but she knew that if people had actually talked to her, given her support she probably wouldn't have turned into the incredibly cold bitch she was. Or at least used to be. Suì-Feng noticed that she seemed to be getting nicer. She was still strict, as a Captain should be in her opinion, but she was still being nicer. As much as she wanted to deny it, she had become close with all of the girls and she supposed that they were indeed friends. The members of the idol group had all noticed too. So did Grimmjow. Suì-Feng hoped she wasn't turning soft. She stopped concentration on her thoughts so much when she noticed her apartment was just round the corner. As she walked round it she saw the unmistakable blue hair. Grimmjow was sitting by the window. Suì-Feng assumed he was looking or waiting for her, clearly getting bored on his own. Grimmjow spotted her and started shouting.

"Hurry up will ya!" Suì-Feng shook her head.

_Charming. What a way to welcome your Captain home._

Suì-Feng continued at the pace she was walking at almost smirking at how it was annoying Grimmjow. She finally got to the apartment building and started walking up the many stairs. (The lift had been broken for a good couple weeks now.) Suì-Feng was about to put her key through the keyhole when Grimmjow opened the door suddenly, causing Suì-Feng to lose her balance for a second. She raised an eyebrow at him.  
"You're being rather impatient. What's the matter, miss me?" Grimmjow smirked.  
"Ah Captain, I always miss you when we're not together! But no, Soul Society want you to go to a meeting which is in half an hour."  
"Ugh, just what I need another meeting. Fine. Thanks for telling me, I'll leave soon." Grimmjow nodded.  
"Kay. How long was that fucken meeting anyway?" Suì-Feng looked at him while she was taking her shoes off and replied.  
"It wasn't that long. I just decided to walk here is all."  
"You're a pain in the ass! I was worried you wouldn't get here in time for me to tell you about the meeting." Suì-Feng sighed.  
"JaegerJaquez. When I'm at the meeting do you think you could at least try to find that bloody phone!" Grimmjow nodded.  
"Fine, fine. You should hurry up. The Captain Commander will kill you if you're late." She nodded and hurried towards her bedroom to get out of her gigai and change into her shinigami uniform.

* * *

**Ok, I admit. This chapter is somewhat anti-climatic. But I needed the GrimmSoi for the story to progress and I really can't write the next chapter without writing this one first. And believe me, I plan to have the next chapter a little more action packed. I plan to have a sexier, more kick-ass Suì-Feng. I prefer her that way ;D I warn you, the next chapter is probably going to be pretty long. I plan to include getting clothes for the photobook, and the idols going on holiday. Also, sorry for the HUGE conversation in the middle of this chapter. I didn't realise it was that long until I edited the chapter. XD I hope you enjoyed the chapter though, despite it being kinda boring. XD Reviews please? ^.^ **


	6. Chapter 6 Teaser

**SO SO SORRY for the lack of updates with this story. I've had school work, exams and illness getting in my way constantly for the past god knows how many months. Because of that I ended up losing my interest in writing for a little while. So I've decided just to write whatever pairing I want whenever I have the urge to, until I get back to writing fairly regularly. (Doesn't help that my current medical condition/illness often gives me moodswings so please, bear with me .) And I don't know when I'll have the urge to write this story. Not a hiatus as such, just expect irregular updates for a little while. I found it hard to write what I would call a full chapter, so have a little teaser instead. It's basically a promise to myself to write more of it. XD**

* * *

Being an Idol, Shaolin Style

Chapter 6, 

In the end, the meeting with the Captain Commander was, in Suì-Feng's words, fucking pointless. He just wanted to know what was going on with the idol group in more detail. Right now she was organising a trip to a local shopping centre, in order to get outfits for the photobook and for general wear in Hawaii. Admittedly, she didn't want to do it, and she could already feel the migrain she was going to get, but it would be more useful than that bloody meeting. After discussing with the company and their stylists, they decided that they would split up the idol group into two to go shopping, and each half would have one stylist with them. The company had no idea how much happier this made Suì-Feng. She reckoned shopping with Rukia, Tatsuki, Karin, Risa and Yachiru would be a lot better then shopping with the girlier members.

_Ugh, like Sayumi..._

Suì-Feng, now feeling happier after actually organising something (she WAS the Captain after all) started to cook dinner for herself and Grimmjow. Seemed only fair to cook for both of them, seeing as Grimmjow often did just that. She got to work on cooking some white rice while Grimmjow walked into the kitchen, looking a little sleepy. Suì-Feng looked at him briefly before turning her attention onto the rice again.

"I thought you said you were going to do paperwork, not sleep."  
"Sorry Captain. I did start the paperwork, but I fell asleep." Suì-Feng paused before she replied.  
"For the love of God, PLEASE tell me you didn't damage the paperwork? I'm not doing the same paperwork again because you drooled on it."  
"Oi!" Grimmjow poked her in the side before he continued speaking. "I don't drool." he poked Suì-Feng again.  
"JaegerJaquez, what are you doing?" She asked, clearly irritated.  
"Calm down, I'm doing an experiment. You flinch when I poke you in the side." Suì-Feng slapped him on the shoulder without turning around to face him.  
"Your point being?" Grimmjow smirked.  
"You ticklish Captain?"

* * *

**Like I said, not sure when I will update next, but please, look forward to it! ^^**


End file.
